fantendo_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Jiggly World: A Pokemon Adventure
Jiggly World: A Pokemon Adventure (known as simply Jiggly World) is a game released for the Nintendo Share. It is developed by StudioMDHR, WayForward Technologies and Good Feel and published by Nintendo. BiggestKirbyFanEver1994 came up with this idea. Plot A crowd of people are shown waiting in a large stadium to see a concert. The curtains pull up to reveal Jigglypuff who pulls out its microphone and begins to sing, only to put audience to sleep by its song, and, as many would expect ftom this particular Jigglypuff, she gets angry and draws faces on the sleeping audience. This time, however, the scribbles come to life and jump out of the peoples’ faces, intimidating Jigglypuff. The entire sequence is revealed to be one of Jigglypuff’s nightmares. She finds herseelf sleeping on a park bench in Pallet Town. A truck pulls up beside with section of a billboard on its flatbed, with the words "I can make your dreams come true..." catching Jigglypuff's attention. Believing the mascot on billboard will promise that his techniques are guaranteed to not cause the singer to put his/her audience to sleep, Jigglypuff sees this opportunity to make her dream of performing her songs successfully a reality. The truck leaves, but Jigglypuff is determined to follow it wherever it goes. Meowth and Wobbuffet, unbeknowst to Jigglypuff, have been hiding in the bushes and are determined to outdo Jigglypuff and make their dreams come true instead of her. Jigglypuff explores the many locales of the Kanto region for the billboard, ranging from Viridian Forest to Pokemopolis (where she meets the ancient Bigglypuff) and finally Hutber Port, but Meowth and Wobbuffet stall her by throwing cans at her. One of the cans lands in the ocean, which angers a massive Tentacruel. Meowth is picked up by the large Tentacruel and is used as a puppet, angrilly delcaring war on the surface dwellers unless its ocean is treated with respect. Jigglypuff doesn't seem to understand, and Tentacruel perceives it as defiance, and uses its tentacles to attack her and the city. Fortunately, Jigglypuff is able to stop Tentacruel and free Meowth. In the process, she discovers a strange berry in the shape of a music note. The berry appears to be singing to her, and Jigglypuff tries to sing the song herself. It works, and Jigglypuff is happy. However, she spots the billboard on the truck being loaded onto a ship for Alola, and promptlt follows it, with Meowth and Wobbuffet following her close behind. Jigglypuff explores Alola for the billboard, when Meowth and Wobbuffet show up with their solar-powered Robo-Mecha Wobbuffet. After Jigglypuff uses Castform to summon a cloud, the robot shuts itself off. Meowth and Wobbuffet bail, and Jigglypuff finds another strange berry, which sings another song that Jigglypuff mimics. The billboard is loaded onto a plane headed for Unova and, once again, Jigglypuff follows it. Once in Unova, Jigglypuff explores a bustling city. Surprisingly, the Robo-Mecha Wobbuffet from Alola returns, but this time it is powered by several Joltik. Jigglypuff cannot find a way to stop the giant robot, but it is joined by Bigglypuff (the giant Jigglypuff from Pokemopolis). Bigglypuff and Robo-Mecha Wobbuffet engage in a monster movie-styled fight, and Bigglypuff uses its strength and loud singing to destroy the giant robot (but not before drawing on the robot's face with its giant paintbrush). Jigglypuff finds another berry, which like the other berries sings a song which Jigglypuff successfully recreates. The billboard piece is loaded onto a train, which continues Jigglypuff's journey following the billboard to Moa. Jigglypuff arrives Gameplay General Jiggly World: A Pokemon Adventure is a 2D sidescrolling platformer in which players assume the role of Jigglypuff (the same one from the Pokemon anime episode The Song of Jigglypuff), as they help fulfill its dream to become a successful singer. The controls are simple; the A button is used for jumping, the B button is used to make Jigglypuff sing, the Y button allows Jigglypuff to trigger Interactions, and the X button allows the player to switch between different Melody Berries. The game borrows elements from several classic platformers from the NES and Super NES while also being accessible to newcomers. Jigglypuff has no true health bar or lives, but will grow angry if hit by an enemy or if Jigglypuff's default song puts enemies to sleep. Whenever it is angry, Jigglypuff cannot sing, but it can use its marker as a weapon. To calm down Jigglypuff, the player must feed it an Icecu Berry. If Jigglypuff becomes too enraged, it will enter Frenzy Mode. To attack enemies, players simply press A to jump over an enemy and press A again to do a ground pound (pressing A only once won’t do the job, as Jigglypuff is not a very strong Pokemon). Interactions Interactions are one of the primary game mechanics in Jiggly World. Similar in concept to Conker’s Bad Fur Day’s ”Context Sensitive” events, Interactions take place when Jigglypuff is standing in front of a specific object. An icon will appear and pressing Y will activate the Interaction, and an event will play out, often changing how the rest of the level is to be played. For example, Jigglypuff will get sprayed with Poison Gas by a Foongus, which leaves Jigglypuff immobile and triggers a momentum-based puzzle in which the player tilting the Nintendo Share left and right to roll Jigglypuff to the end until a waterfall washes away the poison. Jigglypuff is armed with its staple microphone, which conceals a marker. One of the game’s Interactions involves drawing on the faces of sleepy Pokemon. Melody Berries and PokeHelpers Melody Berries and PokeHelpers serve as this game’s power-ups. Melody Berries are found at the end of each world. Each one is equipped with a song for Jigglypuff to perform, ranging from its trademark Slumber Song, to new songs such as Friendly Song. The desired song replaces Jigglypuff's default sing (Slumber Song) when a Melody Berry is used. Some songs are used to defeat enemies at cannot be taken out with Jigglypuff’s ground pound. PokeHelpers are friendly Pokemon that serve a similar role to Donkey Kong Country’s Animal Buddies. Freeing one from a PokeBall will allow the player to trigger another Interaction between it and Jigglypuff. For example, pressing X near a Fletchling will allow Jigglypuff hold onto it, as the player presses A to make Fletchling fly and carry Jigglypuff to higher areas it would normally be unable to access. Art Style Similar to Good Feel's Wario Land: Shake It!, WayForward's DuckTales Remastered and StudioMDHR's Cuphead, the game uses a traditional hand-drawn art style that mimics the visuals of the Pokemon anime series. Several animation teams have contributed to the project, such as OLM, Inc. and Team Kato, the same animation teams responsible for crafting the Pokemon anime series, as well as StudioMDHR’s own animation department, which did the animation for Cuphead. Songs Jigglypuff can perform a variety of songs which have different effects. Trivia * This is the second Pokemon game for a few things: ** The second game to be a platformer, the first being Super Mario Land 4: Gotta Catch 'Em All!. ** The second game to take place in the anime continuity, the second game being Pokemon Puzzle League. * This is the only Pokemon game (spin off or otherwise) in which Pikachu does not appear. * All five Melody Berries are obtained in the same order as they appear in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. * Rachael Lillis reprises her role as Jigglypuff for this game. The game uses a mix of archival recording of her lines from the Pokemon anime and newly recorded lines made exclusively for this game.